Forum:Time For The Seperation
I think it's about time we see who's pro modding, anti-modding, and reasonable modding. pro modding=for all kinds of modding anti-modding=against all modding, no matter what. reasonable modding=believes in modding for fun, and uses moderation Please just state what you're for, not an explanation.Extertionist Anti-modding. Keep the game clean. DoomsdayJesus 13:06, April 23, 2010 (UTC) mods on single player... Knoxxx yourself out. Mods online... Don't be a prick. End of DebateDanzig1138 13:22, April 23, 2010 (UTC) reasonable modding: I am modding my backpack space and money, because the game has a lot of weapons shields mods and stuff - and 63 inventory slots or hell knows what the legit max is, is just not enough. This doesnt take the fun out the game imo, because you can have all your favourite guns mods and stuff with you. Money? You can farm it way too fast, and i hate it to farm it, so i save this 30 minutes of my life and just add me the money. Weapon modding: NO! had some modded orange guns in my inventory to test their behaviour and how they look, but id didnt soloed craw with overpowered modded guns and stuff like this. Short: Modding is ok, if you are not having huge advantages over other players. Overpowered modded guns no, using added legit guns only for testing. 13:41, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Anti-modding - I dont like mods, however i dont mind if people use them. As long as theyre not douchebags with them, eg: demand satisfaction from you while using a mod, or just rape every enemy taking the challenge away, then i couldnt care less. Go nuts. ~ One random guy 13:46, April 23, 2010 (UTC) I feel my 1st comment was a bit rash... Here's a question, What would you say to using modded guns to kill Craw to get legit guns?Danzig1138 13:55, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Reasonable modding. Eg: Modding a shotgun like Sledge's to not kill enemies but instead send them flying. >:3 -ChickensLOL Reasonable modding: I don't approve of modding weapons, but backpack space and money is fine, because it doesn't affect online play. I collect Red Text stuff, and there's simply not enough room for it all. Money's okay, because you could just farm it, but doing so is horribly annoying. Ion69 14:44, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Ion69 I am anti-moddng but I am pro constructing. Keeping the items legit but powerful is OK in my book. Scatty25 08:11 april 23, 2010 Very reasonable modding, basically a self enforced way of a workbench, as well no illegit weapons, especially onlineDemonique 16:09, April 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm anti-modding, but if you want to construct a perfect legit weapon and take all the fun out of searching I won't yell at you. Freed23 16:57, April 23, 2010 (UTC) STOP using modded weapons in Moxxi to pad your kill counts and STOP using mod's to challenge other players. Other than that, I'd mod my backpack to carry more weapons on hand because i like to give away orange and cyan weapons to lower level players. Fryguy42 17:00, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Definitely pro-modding, but I never go online with them, cuz it's totally a dick move. N8n10e 18:57, April 23, 2010 (UTC) backpack modding only BONESAAAWWW 19:32, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Backpack and Quest Modding (for all those pesky Armory glitching mishaps) GT: SickboyWPG 1442 CST 04/23/201 im reasonlble modding id mod but o dono howSpRaYiN LeAd 01:53, April 24, 2010 (UTC) VERY reasonable modding. i.e. if you can't find it normally, then don't make it yourself. I normally don't like modding because it SKULLF***ED my game, but if it doesn't have glitches with the programming that screws people over then it's just fine.Mazman1521 02:35, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Modding for pain or unfair gain is like punching a baby in the face, IT IS EVIL I'm generally against modding. I believe it's fair enough to do it in single-player though. MP is where it's a problem. Although I'm very hypocritical, and use mods on craw, I think online modding should stop. XXHunterKillerXx 02:39, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm for reasonable modding. ie. backpack spaces and weapons that could actually drop in-game. If you want to mod up your single player game, thats your choice. just keep crazy weapons and LVL 70 characters offline.Gamedoctor21 02:49, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Reasonable modding - Online no mods but I "tweak" for Singleplayer with only legit parts. -- MeMadeIt 03:02, April 24, 2010 (UTC)